


Cause There’s a Pain Inside My Heart

by IAmStoryteller



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asta as Hades, I'm Serious, M/M, Non-Binary Yuno, Please read the Author's Note, Violence, Yuno as Persephone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Two lonely deities find each other.
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover), Mimosa Vermillion & Yuno, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, William Vangeance & Yuno
Comments: 21
Kudos: 55





	1. The Discontent of Kore

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super excited for this story. I took a ton of liberties with Greek mythology...so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Notes:  
> In this story, Yuno is Non-Binary, and will use they/them pronouns
> 
>  **WARNINGS:**  
>  By nature, Greek Mythology Be Warned that there are going to be references/allusions to R*pe/Sexual Assault and Incest. I have tried my best to not directly insinuate the incest but for those who know Greek mythology (or mythology in general) will know doubt know that Zeus is the brother of Hera and also the husband of Hera, and so forth, even if I don't mention it. This is why I have marked this story as Mature. If you are not mature enough to handle these topics, or have trauma assoicated with these topics, or if you are not old enough, please do not read this.

Something was missing in their life.

A deity of unimaginable, otherworldly, ethereal beauty tucked themselves inside of a hollowed tree that had lost its dryad. Today wasn’t a good day. Their parent had gotten into another argument with the King of the Olympus, Zeus. Most days, their parent was a kind, warm nature deity but when angered, there was nothing that stopped their parent. The King was interested in them (Kore (“The Maiden”), also known as Nestis and Persephone) as a prospective partner. Their beauty rivaled that of the Love Goddess herself, so it made sense that the lustful King wanted Kore for his own.

Their parent didn’t want to anger the King’s wife, Hera, and the last thing Kore wanted was to be stuck with some stuck-up asshole who thought he was the greatest deity just because he fought and beat the Titans.

“Yuno, there you are,” said a melodic voice.

Yuno was their private name, only several people called them it, otherwise going by their other names.

“Mimosa,” said Yuno, upset that they were found already. They stepped out of their hiding spot. Mimosa was commonly known as Hestia, the Goddess of the Hearth. “How’d you find me?”

“These are your favorite woods, despite William’s wishes that you not venture here,” said Mimosa, with a smile and a mischievous twinkle in her yellow eyes. “It’s best you hide here anyway. Zeus would never venture here. It’s too close to the entrance to the Underworld. And that’s Hades’ domain.” It was a well-known fact amongst the deities that Hades and Zeus didn’t get along (with the third brother Poseidon barely tolerating Zeus).

Yuno knew it. These woods were ones they and their parent William, known as Demeter, an Earth Deity, had created with great care. Yuno had been told by their parent that it had been a favor to Hades himself to have protective woods blocking the earthly entrance to the Underworld. The entrance was never stationary. In their youth, Yuno sought it out of pure curiosity, but had never managed to locate it.

“I will not have my future decided for me,” said Yuno, stubbornly. They loved his parent, even if Yuno had no time to themselves. Yuno loved creating plants and greenery for the humans, the dear yet foolish ones, but the thought of being forced to copulate with Zeus against the wishes of themselves _and_ Zeus’s own wife. Yuno would rather be the Kore forever that have that choice taken away.

“William threatened to wilt all greenery on Earth if Zeus tries to be his sneaky self and trick you,” said Mimosa, sighing. “That’s the last thing we need. The humans would die if William did that and that’s unthinkable.”

Yuno hummed.

Mimosa took Yuno’s hand in hers and said, “Yuno, my dearest heart, you are discontent. I’ve seen it. The joy you once had in creating flowers and plant life had been gone for many moons.”

Opening their mouth to argue, Yuno didn’t get a word in as Mimosa continued, “You cannot lie to me. I chose to mind the hearth, to guard the home, but Yuno, the only way to have your own life, you must fight for it, you must chase whatever it is you want and not worry about what others want.”

Yuno smiled. “Are you telling me to run away and have an adventure? Father will have a conniption.”

Mimosa let go of Yuno’s hand and gave him a bright smile. “If that’s what you think I told you.”

“Plausible deniability,” said Yuno, impressed.

“Always necessary,” said Mimosa. “Now, be off with you. I have not seen you if anyone asks.”

Yuno nodded. And before, they scurried off deeper into the woods, Yuno hugged Mimosa briefly. “Thank you.”

Mimosa took the hug with grace and affectionate and smiled conspiratorially, stating, “I have no idea what you’re speaking of, Yuno.”

*

Stretching, Yuno stood up. They had enough of a break. They had been wandering the woods for a good long while, long enough that Yuno felt their parent searching for them using the dryads, the plants, and the flowers and the earth itself to find Yuno. Except, Yuno was just as much an Earth deity as their parent, and many dryads owed them favors for protecting them from the satyrs, so it was easy to evade detection.

It was calming wandering around the woods. Being alone and in the quiet eased the thoughts in Yuno’s head.

As soon as Yuno continued their journey of no destination, it began to rain. Sighing, Yuno ran. Mud got between their toes and their green dress got soaked as Yuno searched for a place to wait out the rain. 

A cave appeared and Yuno, not thinking, entered the cave.

Immediately, Yuno sensed something wrong in the cave.

“Well, well, look what the rain brought me today,” cackled a feminine voice.

Yuno straightened their stance and waited to see if they were being attacked. “Who are you?”

“Who I am? Does the Kore not recognize me? Then again, it had been many moons since I enjoyed the company of Olympians. You had been just a tiny little thing, I suppose” said the person. Yuno stepped closer and saw a familiar face. The voice belonged to Lady Hecate (or Vanessa to her friends), the Goddess of Crossroads, Entrance-ways, Night, Light, Magic, Witchcraft, Knowledge of herbs and poisonous plants, Ghosts, Necromancy, and Sorcery. 

Vanessa had been a friend of Demeter/William (who else would have taught Vanessa about herbs and poisonous plants?), until Vanessa angered Hera, Athena and Artemis for some perceived slight. Vanessa disappeared from the halls of Olympus. Vanessa was a beautiful goddess. Pink hair and eyes, very little clothes (and very little shame), Vanessa had a bad reputation, but Yuno remembered her being nothing but kind.

Not being stupid, Yuno realized something important. They stated, “Lord Hades gave you refuge.”

Vanessa smiled widely and clapped her gloved hands together. “Correct, my dear Kore!”

Yuno’s narrowed. This was the elusive entrance to the Underworld that they had searched for in their youth. 

“Places are often found when you aren’t looking,” said Vanessa, vaguely. “Be warned, little Kore, the Underworld is no place for a being like you, one full of life. Once the rain stops, leave. Go home to William. Make flowers. Play with the dryads. And learn to live with a life as a beautiful deity.”

Scowling, Yuno said, “A fair warning.”

Vanessa shrugged nonchalantly.

“YUNO!”

Yuno’s head turned towards the voice of their parent William. “Father?” (Some days, Yuno called their parent “Mother,” depending on their parent’s mood).

Their parent kept yelling Yuno’s name. Yuno felt dread build up in their chest. They didn’t want to go back. They didn’t want to go back to expectations and to being threatened with mating with Zeus, to a life where they didn’t make their own choices. Yuno really loved their parent, but their parent was just always there and always had an opinion.

Turning to say something to Vanessa, Yuno found himself alone in the dark, lifeless cave. Vanessa left.

“YUNO, RETURN TO ME!”

And for the first time in their life, Yuno ignored the call. They ran deeper into the cave and didn’t stop.

They ran until Yuno felt the light disappear from behind them as the exit closed. And Yuno realized they were trapped on their choosing on the path to the Underworld.

So, Yuno kept walking downward.

_~to be continued_


	2. Underworld Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuno makes their way through the Underworld...

The cave led into a huge, expansive cavern. The River Styx stretched impossibly long, but Yuno saw the opposite river shoreline. There was a small dock where a small dingy had been moored. Sitting in a chair, a man sat. There was only one light illuminating the figure. From Yuno’s lessons, they knew that this was Charon, the ferry master of the River Styx. They heard stories that you had to pay him to get you across the River in ordered to get to the Throne Room of Hades to be judged by the Three Judges of the Dead.

Yuno didn’t have a plan after running deeper into the Underworld, but there was no way they were gonna turn back now. Perhaps if Hades was willing to give protection to Lady Hecate then perhaps the God of the Underworld can be persuaded to let Yuno hide out in his realm until Zeus changed his mind.

Carefully, they approached Charon on the dock. Yuno said, “Excuse me, Lord Charon? Will you grant me passage to the other shore?”

Charon startled out of his…nap? “Wha? Wha? You’re not…dead. Holy. I’m the Ferry deity Charon, but all my friends call me Finral, My Lady.”

Yuno wanted to roll their eyes so badly, as it seemed that Charon recognized them. “What’s the price?”

“Normally, a gold coin for the dead, My Lady. But for you, just a smile will do,” said Finral with a flourishing bow, almost tripping himself in the process. Certainly, the Ferry deity thought himself charming but he was more the awkward fool. The stories really exaggerated Charon’s surliness.

Yuno smiled, but only because they found Finral to be quite silly yet harmless.

Finral flushed and bowed again. He said, “Please step aboard my ship. Do not touch the water. The spirits are raucous.”

Yuno stared at the watery depths of the River Styx and they saw crying faces swirling in the water. They stepped on the boat and that’s when Yuno heard the wailing of the lost dead. It was truly unsettling. They understood that death was a part of life, but their parent always kept Yuno away from the more arduous tasks.

They floated across the River Styx, Yuno knew they needed information and Charon/Finral would have some knowledge. Yuno began to speak, “Lord Charon…”

“Finral, please,” said the ferry deity, insisting.

“Finral,” said Yuno. “Will Lord Hades be willing to speak with me?”

Finral tensed and said, “Depends on his mood.”

“And his mood today,” Yuno asked.

“Dunno, I don’t often go to the Throne Room itself, though Lord Hades and Lord Thanatos do often visit me,” Finral explained. “If you manage to get to the Throne Room, I’m sure he’ll speak with you.”

Yuno knew all the stories. After crossing the River Styx, the next stop was to face the hellhounds, specifically the top hound Cerberus. Yuno didn’t know if they’d get through the hellhounds, but they’d try the best they can. But that wasn’t the only roadblock in Yuno’s impromptu journey to the Underworld. This was the land of Hades’ minions—Daimon, Keres, and Furies, all of whom wouldn’t hesitate to attempt to rip Yuno apart. Though Yuno was a deity, they weren’t a warrior. There were also the Three Fates and the Judges of the Dead, who’d protect their realm too.

And if Yuno managed to survive all that, there was still the matter of Lord Hades’ second-in-command. Thanatos was Death himself. If Thanatos thought there was a danger to the Underworld and Hades by Yuno being there, Yuno would be, at best, thrown out, but at worst, thrown in an Underworld prison.

“A word of advice,” said Finral, after Yuno stopped speaking. “He appreciates honesty. Just be forthcoming and Lord Hades can be a very reasonable deity.”

Finral’s boat reached the opposite shore. Yuno stepped off the boat, but Finral didn’t move to go with them. Finral bowed and smiled once again. “Thank you for the smile, my Lady, it brightened my day.”

Yuno nodded. “Thank you for the ride.”

“For you, anytime.”

Finral used the oar to head back to the other shore, leaving Yuno standing there. They walked forward. There was a lot of walking involved in the Underworld, but it was something that Yuno enjoyed.

Yuno followed the only path for what seemed like hours. The doors to Hades’ Throne Room were in sight, but so were a dozen hell hounds and a large three-headed beast. Yuno stopped, since the hounds seemed to be sleeping. What were they supposed to do to get past the beasts? Yuno didn’t have any meat on them, as they weren’t a meat-eater.

Animals generally liked them, but these were under the command of Lord Hades, they were guard dogs and meant to be vicious gate-keepers.

Slowly, Yuno crept towards the hounds when one of the heads of Cerberus’s eyes opened. Yuno froze in their tracks.

The hounds were awake.

Yuno held up their hands. “Good puppers, I’m no threat...”

Cerberus sat up and all three heads stared Yuno down.

“You want heat pats,” said Yuno, cooing. Normally, they wouldn’t use their godly glamour but in this case, Yuno had no choice.

Thankfully, Cerberus seemed to understand and bowed their three heads. Yuno approached Cerberus and patted one of the heads. They patted each of the heads, scratched the chins and Yuno realized that Cerberus was just a big puppy.

“Good puppies,” said Yuno. Petting the three-headed hound put Yuno at ease. But they knew that they had to move forward. “I’ll come back later.”

Cerberus whined, but accepted it. Yuno entered through the door.

And they couldn’t have come at a worse time.

Yuno froze as all eyes in the room turned to look at them. Furies and the Keres were perched up high. The Daimon were lurking in the corners. The Judges of the Dead and the Fates were in front of Lord Hades’ chair. There were also minor deities at some tables—ones Yuno recognized but ones that they didn’t. There was utter silence for one moment when a blond Daimon cackled and yelled, “Look who got lost! It’s the Kore!”

“It is Persephone. Fascinating,” one of the Judges of the Dead said.

The noise erupted. Daimons were heckling, the Judges were judging, the Fates spoke in riddles, the Furies and Keres leered and hissed at Yuno. The minor deities in the room just stared incredulously, as if they didn’t believe that Yuno, Persephone, the Kore, Nestis, dared enter the Underworld willingly. 

Yuno was getting overwhelmed by the attention and the noise. _This was a mistake,_ they thought. Yuno nearly turned around to run back out of the room and flee back to their parent’s side. They covered their ears, counted to ten and breathed in and out, trying not to panic. The underworld’s air was different, too stale. There was no life here.

“What in the ever-living fuck are you morons yellin’ about now?”

The voice yelled over everyone else, and the silence was back, but this silence was tense. From a door on the other side of the Throne Room, a blood-red haired man stepped into the room, with a stack of papers in his hands. He might have been frowning but he wore a mask over his lower face.

Thanatos arrived.

Yuno's stomach churned.

Thanatos was just as Hermes (or as Yuno knew him, Kirsch) described him. Hermes was the one Olympian that made regular trips to the Underworld. And Hermes never shut up about Thanatos. If it wasn’t bitching, it was pining and everyone wished that he’d make up his mind. Impressively tall, lean, Thanatos did intimidate very well.

Thanatos glanced around the room and spotted Yuno at the door immediately. He approached. Yuno shrunk back but realized that the Death god wasn’t attacking. There was recognition in his eyes and Yuno wondered if Kirsch spoke about the happenings on Olympus.

“Fuck,” cursed Thanatos. “Why’d you come here?” That was a curse of a person that was face-to-face with trouble. 

Then what little warmth drained out of the room as everyone noticeably shivered. Yuno felt the dread build in the pit of their stomach.

“What’s the ruckus,” boomed a loud voice.

“Shit,” muttered Thanatos, who rushed to one of the other entrances to the Throne Room.

Hades entered the room. Everyone bowed, except Yuno, who was frozen in fear and panic. 

No one moved, except Thanatos, who was whispering Hades’ ear. 

Yuno looked at Hades. Hades wasn’t what Yuno expected. Hades was far…shorter than expected. Yuno was even taller than the God of the Underworld. Hades had ash-blond hair that looked more gray than blond. He didn’t wear armor, just a black robe. His infamous Helm wasn’t anywhere in sight. Granted, it was Hades’ home, why would he be ready for war in his own home? Hades was built for his short stature. His muscles were quite something to see, the robe kindly showing off his chest and abs. Like his brother Zeus and his sibling Poseidon, Hades was very attractive.

Seating himself on his throne, Hades nodded at Thanatos and ordered, “Everyone leave. I will speak to the Kore alone.”

Yuno didn’t move as the room emptied quickly. Even Thanatos left the room.

They wanted to throw up.

“Come.”

Mustering their courage, Yuno walked to the throne and tried not to vomit on Hades’ sandaled feet. Yuno bowed.

They didn’t know what to say. Was Hades about to kick them out? Call their parent? Imprison them?

Hades spoke again, surprisingly gentle and patient, “Persephone, child of Demeter, tell me your story.”

_~to be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! the next chapter will explain lots, but it won't be out until Feb!


	3. The Unexpected Kindness of Hades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuno pleads their case

Yuno let out a breath. “I don’t know where to start.”

“Beginnings are usually a good place to start,” said Hades, mouth forming a lop-sided smile. “Take your time.”

“Dante wants me to marry Zenon,” said Yuno, blankly. “My parent is firmly against this, of course, but it’s inevitable. Dante will find a way to force me into marrying Zenon. I do not want to be a plaything for Zenon, Dante and Vanica.” Dante and Zenon were two parts of Zeus, both equally bad just for separate reasons. Vanica was Hera. Dante and Vanica were married (in name only), but Zenon didn’t have a spouse. 

Hades’ eyes flickered red before returning to their original green color. He said, gently, “So you ran away.”

“Yes. I didn’t mean to stumble into your domain, Lord Hades, but when I found the entrance, I thought maybe I’d hideout here for a while until Dante forgot about his latest plan,” replied Yuno. 

The Lord of the Underworld sighed. “Unfortunately for you, since you ran, Dante and Vanica will treat this like a game. They will want to hunt you down and take you. Zenon might go along with their plan and he’s the most dangerous of the three since he’s calmer when murdering people. And the fact that you ran away from William, I can already feel your parent attempting to breach my domain. My siblings are very, very troublesome, even when they mean well.”

Yuno looked at the ground. What were they gonna do now? Yuno had no backup plan. They just brought a whole slew of trouble to Hades’ doorstep. There was no way that Hades wanted any Olympian knocking on his door. 

“You can stay as long as you wish,” said Hades, without missing a beat. “The only issue is you being unable to eat the food of the Underworld. If you do so, you will be unable to leave.”

“I can…make my own food from my magic,” said Yuno. Don’t eat the food of the Underworld seemed like an easy rule.

Hades grinned. “Great! We’ll give you a room. And no one here will hurt you. I promise. I’ll get in touch with Poseidon and see if we can get their help in reasoning with William, so Zenon, Vanica and Dante really don’t come here, demanding answers.” 

Yuno bowed. “Thank you very much, Lord Hades.”

“None of that! You can call me Asta,” responded the God of the Underworld. “And you’re…Yuno, if I remember correctly. I’ll help you in any way that I can.”

Glancing up at Asta, Yuno didn’t know what to make of him. Hades seemed very, very different than what he imagined. Words caught in Yuno’s throat. Hades, no, Asta offered help with asking for nothing in return. 

_Amazing,_ thought Yuno.

“Zora! You can bring everyone back in, you bunch of eavesdroppers,” Asta called out. The room filled with the same beings and deities from early. Their malice and intimidating demeanors were gone, instead they were just cheerful and rowdy.

Thanatos, presumably the one called Zora, glared at Asta and ranted, “Great. Another one. You’re such a pain in the ass. What the hell are we gonna do when fuckin’ Hermes shows up? We’ll have to hide them every time.” Thanatos/Zora gestured at Yuno and continued, “Ain’t like Hermes is _that_ stupid, he’ll eventually notice. I’m sure rumors already started since William tracked the Kore here. And you know the dryads and naiads are gossipers and fall at the feet of Dante whenever he shows his ugly mug.”

Asta laughed, stepping down from his throne. “You worry too much, Zora. Now, everyone, let’s be kind to Yuno, okay? And Charmy, do not feed them at all.” The one called Charmy gasped and fanned herself at the travesty.

“Welcome, Yuno,” yelled many in the room.

Yuno just looked at everyone, never doing well in big groups and said, softly, “Thanks.”

*

Yuno’s eyes drooped, as they were finally escorted out of the Throne Room by Asta himself and surprisingly a person he knew—Noelle, AKA Angelos.

Noelle was the daughter of Dante/Zeus and Vanica/Hera, in name only. She was actually the daughter of Zenon/Zeus and Acier/Leto. It had been a whole messy situation where Vanica got so mad at Acier that Vanica kidnapped Noelle and her oldest brother Nozel/Acrasgas claiming them as hers. The remaining of Zenon and Acier’s children were Nebra/Artemis and Solid/Apollo and they were raised by Acier/Leto. 

“I didn’t know you were here, Noelle,” said Yuno.

Noelle, silver-haired and purple-eyed had been a playmate of theirs when they were young. Noelle and Yuno were often in the company of Mimosa and Kirsch. It had been a long time since Yuno had seen her. Noelle shrugged, “It was the best option. To get away from Vanica.”

Yuno understood.

“Noelle, make sure you help out Yuno with traversing the palace,” said Asta.

“Yeah, Stupidsta, I know.”

Yuno stared at Noelle horrified. “Noelle!”

“What? He’s a moron,” said Noelle, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

“You haven’t changed much…” stated Yuno.

Asta laughed brightly as though he really didn’t mind being called stupid. “It’s not a problem, Yuno. Noelle’s just brutally honest. I like that about her. Ah, here it is. This’ll be your room.” Asta gestured at the door with Yuno’s deity name hastily painted on it. “Rill’s working on a better plaque.”

Noelle pointed at the door across from Yuno’s. “That’s my room, if you need me. Stupidsta, you have souls to process, so leave Yuno with me.”

Asta sighed, wearily. “Yeah, yeah, I’m going. Welcome again, Yuno.” Asta turned and walked down the hall.

Yuno just watched him go.

“Uh-oh,” said Noelle, amused, when they were alone, standing in the hallway between their rooms. “Word from the wise, Yuno, don’t even bother. Asta’s never interested.”

“What,” Yuno asked, confused.

Noelle gave him a look. “By the gods, Yuno, your parent really sheltered you, huh?”

“What does that mean?”

Noelle waved her hand. “Nevermind. You should rest. It’s been a long day for you. And let me tell you, getting used to living down here will take a lot out of you. So take all the rest while you can and let Asta sort everything out with Olympus.”

Yuno nodded and entered the room, while Noelle disappeared into hers.

The room Yuno had been given was pretty amazing. It had a large canopy bed. The reds, browns and green color scheme of the room made it feel warm and homey. It wasn’t bright and out in the open like Yuno’s usual sleeping quarters and it was quiet. There were no sounds of forest nightlife, but it’d just be something that Yuno have to get used to.

Yuno didn’t even bother exploring the room more, laying on the fluffy and comfortable bed and passing out with one thought in their head.

_This is nice._

_~to be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Chapter 4 will be out next month!

**Author's Note:**

> As always I like hearing from you all.
> 
> Here's the list of who's who in this Greek Mythology AU:  
> Asta as Hades, God and King of the Underworld, etc.  
> Yuno as Persephone/Kore/Nestis  
> Finral as Charon  
> Zora as Thanatos/Death  
> Zara as Tartarus  
> Grey as Achlys/Death-Mist, Misery and Sadness, co-Head of the Keres  
> Luck as Ceuthonymus, Head of the Daimon  
> Noelle as Angelos, daughter of Zeus and Hera, who pissed off her mother to the point that she had ran away to the one place she’d be safe  
> Vanessa as Hecate, goddess of crossroads, entrance-ways, night, light, magic, witchcraft, knowledge of herbs and poisonous plants, ghosts, necromancy, and sorcery  
> Gordon as Hypnos/Sleep  
> Secre as Nemesis/Retribution  
> Charmy as Philotes/Affection  
> Gauche as Apate/Deceit  
> Henry as Oizys /Distress  
> Magna as Moros/Doom  
> Langris as Momus/Blame  
> Theresa as Geras/Aging  
> Dorothy as Oneiroi/Dreams  
> Klaus as Rhadamanthus, Judge of the Dead  
> Letoile as Aeacus, Judge of the Dead  
> Kaiser as Minos, Judge of the Dead  
> Sol, Borja, and Wainsley as Erinyes/Furies  
> Patri as Eris/Strife  
> En as Eurynomos, Daimon of rotting corpses  
> Reve, Charla, and Kivn as Moriae/The Fates  
> Fana as Nyx  
> Mars as Erebus  
> Mariella is the top Kere; Sally, Akimo, Finesse, Marie, Rebecca, Risacca as Keres/Death Spirits  
> Rill, Kahono and Kiato as Lampads, underworld nymphs, under the control of Hecate  
> The Devils from BC as Daimon, underworld spirits
> 
> Olympians/Titans-  
> Dante and Zenon as Zeus  
> Vanica as Hera  
> Mimosa as Hestia  
> Lolopechka as Poseidon + Spirit Guardians as Part of Poseidon’s Underwater Court  
> William as Demeter  
> Puli as Aphrodite  
> Leopold as Eos  
> Fuegoleon as Helios  
> Mereoleona as Selene  
> Charlotte as Athena  
> Jack as Ares  
> Solid as Apollo  
> Nebra as Artemis  
> Lumiere as Hephaistos  
> Sekke as Hebe  
> Fragil as Eileithyia  
> Yami as Dionysus  
> Kirsch as Hermes  
> Damnatio as Dike  
> Augustus as Aergia  
> Catherine as Minthe  
> Tetia as Gaia  
> Licht as Ouranos  
> Fanzell as Cronus  
> Dominante as Rhea  
> Acier as Leto, mother of Nozel, Solid, Nebra and Noelle* (Noelle and Nozel are her children but part of pissing off Hera, she was forced to give two of her children up to be raised as Zeus and Hera’s children)  
> The Witch Queen as Asteria, mother of Vanessa  
> Julius as Metis, parent of Charlotte  
> Lily as Pistis, personification of good faith, trust and reliability  
> Undine as Tethys, goddess of fresh water  
> Sylph as Zephyrus, goddess of the west wind  
> Orsi as Glaukos, god of fisherman  
> Owen as Paean, physician of the gods  
> Marx as Iris, goddess of the rainbow and messenger  
> Neige as Eros, god of love and sex  
> Nozel as Acrasgas, son of Zeus  
> Akimo as Despoina, daughter of Demeter, sister of Persephone   
> Ina, Kabwe, Nix as Arion, Philomelus and Iacchus, sons of Demster, brothers of Persephone


End file.
